onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vista
| jva=Masaya Takatsuka| }} "Flower Sword" Vista is the 5th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Vista is a tall, muscular broad-chested and tanned man with a curly black mustache and a dark blue top hat on top of his black curly hair. He appears to have an earring in each ear. He wears a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matches the color of his shirt. He wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side. He wields two sabers, one in each hand. He wears white gloves. During Ace's flashbacks, he was shown with shorter hair and wearing a different attire, consisting of some sort of open jacket, and his trademark hat. He did not wear gloves then. Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates 20 years ago and had his trademark mustache and top hat then as well. Personality Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. Abilities and Powers As commander of the 5th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He is very experienced and a veteran of the Whitebeard pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 5th division commander. He has incredible strength and reflexes and is also able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk. He was capable of deflecting an attack from an axe-wielding giant, as well as easily slice down cannonballs in midair. Weapons Vista wields two swords, a pair of similar-looking sabers with purple hilts, visibly distinguishable one from another by their different sheaths, attached to his waist. In the anime, whenever he uses his attacks, red flower petals are generated. He seems to be a swordsman of world renown, shown by the fact that the strongest swordsman in the world commented that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Vista lives up to his reputation, and was capable of matching Juracule Mihawk in sword combat. Haki Vista is also capable of using Haki to fight Devil Fruit users.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu confirms that Vista is a Haki user. History Past Vista has been a member of the Whitebeard Pirates for at least 20 years. He's seen when Shiki was aboard the Moby Dick speaking about his plans.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Vista is seen 20 years ago on top of Moby Dick. Marineford Arc .]] He first appeared in Ace's flashback, saying that he had guts for attempting to assassinate Whitebeard numerous times. In present day, he was first seen attacking with the other Whitebeard Pirates after Aokiji froze the bay and immobilized all the ships. Later, he was seen deflecting Vice-Admiral Ronse's axe attack with his swords. He then had his first formal introduction when Marco told him to back up Luffy from Mihawk's assault and he did so, successfully blocking Mihawk's sword with his own. As the Pacifista units move in, Vista and Mihawk decided to postpone their battle and escape from being surrounded. He, along with his fellow crewmates, is seen shocked when Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squardo. He successfully made it onto Whitebeard's hidden black paddle-ship and was seen standing next to his crewmates. When Vista's fellow commanders Marco and Jozu are both defeated by the Admirals, he showed panic. When Whitebeard ordered for everyone to back up Luffy to save Ace, Vista sliced down some bazooka blasts aimed at the Straw Hat captain, and urged him to keep going. Marco, Vista and Atmos are then seen shock when they see Akainu penetrate Ace through the chest. After that, he and Marco attack Akainu to keep him away from Ace, commenting that he regrets letting his guard down. Seperated on the other side, Vista is getting irritated at Blackbeard for speaking ill of Whitebeard and Ace's death. Vista and the other Whitebeard Pirates prepare to face off against Akainu to defend Luffy and carry him on to the next era. He then appears next to Marco, who is speaking to Shanks. Upon the war coming to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeards crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace on a undisclosed location somewhere on the Grand Line. Major Battles * Vista and other pirates vs. RonseOne Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 554, Vista and other pirates are seen fighting against Ronse. * Vista vs. Juracule Mihawk (postponed) * Vista and Marco vs. Admiral Akainu * Vista, Crocodile, and Whitebeard Pirates Commanders vs. Admiral Akainu Translation and Dub Issues "Vista" has several meanings in translation, such as "perspective" or "view". Strictly speaking, it can refer to either a point in the landscape or an opinion. Trivia *He has been under Whitebeard's service for at least 20 years. References Site Navigation Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Haki users Category:Super-Human Strength users